


It's my party and I'll cry if I want to

by PeachSSodaPop



Series: Peach's Loz Fics [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Zelda gets some comfort, and some fruit cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSSodaPop/pseuds/PeachSSodaPop
Summary: it's Zelda's birthday but somethings got her down





	It's my party and I'll cry if I want to

The sound of jangling rupees filled the air as Link pulled out a small sack. He handed over a few rupees and took the spoils from his shopping trip. He stepped out of the shop while putting the foods he had just bought into his bag. Today was Zelda’s 18th birthday, or 118th if he wanted to be specific. He had woken up early to go out and gather food to surprise her with breakfast, and buy what he couldn’t gather from the wild for fruit cake later. He walked off to an isolated spot and pulled out the sheikah slate to teleport, not wanting to frighten any residents. 

Link arrived in Hateno, the two were staying in the house he had bought for the time being. He pulled out the ingredients and began to get to work. By the time was just finishing up he heard Zelda walking down the stairs. He turned around a bright smile on his face his hands reaching up to begin to sign when he noticed the look on Zelda’s face. Despite having just woken up she looked exhausted, and her lips were pulled in a tight frown.

“What’s wrong?” Link asked before quickly putting his hands back down to the food to finish it. 

“Nothing,” Zelda replied and sat down at the table in the center of the room. She stared at the patterns in the wood. Link gave her one quick worried glance before turning to the food and began to plate it. He placed the omelette he had made for Zelda in front of her. She pushed around her food only eating little bits whenever she caught Link looking at her. By the time Link had finished his food it looked like Zelda hadn’t even touched her own food. Link sighed and tapped the table to get her attention.

“Zelda, what’s wrong?” He signed giving her a look so she knew she couldn’t escape him. If anyone could out stubborn Zelda it was him.

“Nothing,” She said, glaring at Link.

“Zelda. You have hardly touched your birthday omelette, and you look like you feel awful. Please just talk to me,” Zelda continued to glare at Link. “Zelda,”

Zelda sighed, “Today marks 100 years since Ganon took over. 100 years since my failure,”

“Zelda that wasn’t your fault,” 

“But it was Link! If I had just figured out my power sooner we could have done it. So many innocents didn’t have to die. If I had, If I had just-” Zelda burst into tears before she could finish her sentence. Link shot out of his chair to pull Zelda into a hug. Zelda dug her face into the crook of Link’s neck and wept. Link began rubbing circles on Zelda’s back as she let everything out. 

It was a while before Zelda’s sobbing turned into sniffs and hiccuping breaths. She pulled away and rubbed away the last few tears on her face.

“I’m sorry,” She whispered. Link shook his head and grabbed her hands. He rubbed his thumbs over hers and looked at her.

His voice came out rough and raspy from disuse, “Zelda, you don’t need to apologize. I-I know how it feels to feel like this calamity was your fault. I spent months weighed down by that guilt. But then,” a small smile appeared on Link’s face and he looked away for a brief second before looking back at her, “ someone told me that letting past mistakes weigh me down doesn’t help anyone. That doing what I could to fix those wrongs now is what matters now. Zelda, you sacrificed yourself for the people of Hyrule. Not just anyone would have gone and spent 100 years single handedly holding back Ganon. You can’t fix the fact that you didn’t know how to activate your powers. But you put so much effort into it then, you put so much effort into fighting Ganon and you sealed it away. Zelda you saved Hyrule. Now let’s celebrate the fact today you’re 18, I’ll make some fruit cake and you can have as many slices as you want,”

Zelda wiped away a few tears that had begun to slip during Link’s speech, “Thank you, Link. That-that sounds wonderful,”

Link got to work on the fruit cake and Zelda ate her omelette despite the fact it was cold. Later that day Zelda learned she could in fact eat too much fruit cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
